The present invention relates to a composition containing peroxidic species or oxidation products, its method of preparation, and its use. More specifically, the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition or formulation which contains: peroxidic species or reaction products resulting from oxidation of an olefinic compound, in a liquid form or in a solution, by an oxygen-containing oxidizing agent; a penetrating solvent; a dye containing a chelated metal; and an aromatic redox compound. The invention also relates to the preparation of the pharmaceutical formulation and its use in treating diabetes and obesity.
Ozone is a triatomic gas molecule and an allotropic form of oxygen. It may be obtained by means of an electrical discharge or intense ultraviolet light through pure oxygen. The popular misconception that ozone is a serious pollutant, the “free radical” theory of disease, and the antioxidant supplement market have comprehensibly prejudiced medical orthodoxy against its use as a treatment. Ozone therapy, however, is a misnomer. Ozone is an extremely reactive and unstable gas with mechanisms of action directly related to the by-products that it generates through selective interaction with organic compounds present in the plasma and in the cellular membranes. The selective reaction of ozone with unsaturated olefins occurs at the carbon—carbon double bond, generating ozonides. Ozone is toxic by itself, and its reaction products, ozonides, are unstable and are not therapeutic by themselves.
Hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), discovered in 1818, is present in nature in trace amounts. Hydrogen peroxide is unstable and decomposes violently (or foams) when in direct contact with organic membranes and particulate matter. Light, agitation, heating, and iron all accelerate the rate of hydrogen peroxide decomposition in solution. Hydrogen peroxide by direct contact ex vivo kills microbes that have low levels of peroxide-destroying enzymes, such as the catalases. However, there is no bactericidal effect when hydrogen peroxide is infused into the blood of rabbits infected with peroxide-sensitive E. coli. Moreover, increasing the concentration of peroxide ex-vivo in rabbit or human blood containing E. coli produces no evidence of direct bactericidal activity. The lack of effect of high concentrations of hydrogen peroxide is directly related to the presence of the peroxide-destroying enzyme catalase in the host animal's blood. To have any effect, high concentrations of hydrogen peroxide have to be in contact with the bacteria for significant periods of time. Large amounts of hydrogen peroxide-destroying enzymes, such as catalase, normally present in the blood make it impossible for peroxide to exist in blood for more than a few seconds. Thus, hydrogen peroxide introduced into the blood stream by injection or infusion does not directly act as an extracellular germicide in blood or extracellular fluids.
However, hydrogen peroxide does participate in the bactericidal processes of activated macrophage cells. Activated macrophage cells are drawn to the site of infection, attach to the infectious organism, and ingest it. The killing of the organisms takes place inside the macrophage cell by hydrogen peroxide. Hydrogen peroxide oxidizes cellular chloride to the chlorine dioxide free radical, which destabilizes microbial membranes and, if persistent, induces apoptosis or cellular suicide. The critical therapeutic criteria for intracellular peroxidation are the selective delivery, absorption and activation of peroxidic carrier molecules into only diseased macrophages, which are believed to be incapable of upgraded catalase and glutathione reductase activity. Infused hydrogen peroxide is a generalized poison whereas targeted intracellular peroxidation is a selective therapeutic tool.
Macrophage cells play critical roles in immunity, bone calcification, vision, neural insulation (myelinization), detoxification, pump strength, and clearance of toxins from the body, depending upon their site of localization. The energy requirements of macrophages are met by intracellular structures called mitochondria. Mitochondria are often structurally associated with the microfilament internal cytoarchitecture. The folded internal layer of the mitochondria creates the high-energy molecule ATP, while the outer layer contains cytochromes and electron recycling molecules that generate peroxides. The outer layers of mitochondria are susceptible to toxic blockade or damage by endotoxins, mycotoxins, drugs, heavy metals, and pesticides. When the peroxidation function of mitochondria is blocked, the filament architecture of the cell tends to cross-link, generating incorrect signals, incompetence, inappropriate replication, or premature cell death.
Type 2 diabetes develops when tissue responsible for the regulation of blood glucose becomes resistant to insulin (Ivy, et al., 1999). Insulin resistance is evident when a normal insulin concentration produces a less than normal biological response. Skeletal muscle is the primary tissue responsible for control of blood glucose in the post-prandial state when insulin levels are elevated.
Increasing evidence in both experimental and clinical studies suggests that an oxidation-reduction imbalance plays a major role in the pathogenesis of both types of diabetes mellitus (Maritim, et al., 2003). Diabetes-affected individuals may experience such imbalance during glucose oxidation, nonenzymatic glycation of proteins, and the subsequent oxidative degradation of glycated proteins, and it can lead to damage of cellular organelles and enzymes, increased lipid peroxidation, and the development of insulin resistance. These consequences of an oxidation-reduction imbalance can promote the development of complications of diabetes mellitus.
Insulin resistance is also a common feature in most types of human and animal obesities. Skeletal muscle is unable to clear glucose from the circulation when there is a lack of insulin-stimulated muscle glucose uptake. Excess glucose in the blood is then converted to fat cells, which over time results in obesity. Thus, reducing whole body insulin resistance would effectively treat obesity by improving skeletal muscle glucose uptake and decreasing excess glucose in the circulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,480 to De Villez teaches a composition and method for treating acne. The method includes topically treating the affected area with an ozonized material derived from ozonizing various fixed oil and unsaturated esters, alcohols, ethers and fatty acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,602 to De Villez shows an ozonide of Jojoba used to control microbial infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,637 to Herman discloses a method to parenterally treat local and systemic viral infections by administering ozonides of terpenes in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,076 to Herman shows an antiviral composition containing a carrier and an ozonide of a terpene. The composition is suitable for systemic administration or local application.
U.S. Pat. No.5,126,376 to Herman describes a method to topically treat a viral infection in a mammal using an ozonide of a terpene in a carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,977 to Herman teaches an antiviral composition containing a non-aqueous carrier and an ozonide of a terpene suitable for systemic injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,979 to Herman describes a method to parenterally treat a medical condition in a mammal using an ozonide of a terpene in a carrier.
U.S. Pat. No.5,260,342 to Herman teaches a method to parenterally treat viral infections in a mammal using an ozonide of a terpene in a carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,344 to Herman shows a method to treat a systemic disorder in a mammal by applying to the intestine of the mammal a trioxolane or a diperoxide derivative of an unsaturated hydrocarbon which derivative is prepared by ozonizing the unsaturated hydrocarbon dissolved in a non-polar solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,879 to Herman describes a composition for the treatment of a medical condition in a mammal, the composition contains a diperoxide or trioxolane derivative of a non-terpene unsaturated hydrocarbon which derivative is prepared by ozonizing below 35° C. the unsaturated hydrocarbon in a carrier.
Despite the reports on the use of terpene ozonides for different medical indications, terpene ozonides display multiple deficiencies. For example, ozonides of monoterpene, such as myrcene and limonene, flamed out in the laboratory. Consequently, they are extremely dangerous to formulate or store.
Furthermore, ozonides of geraniol, a linear monoterpene alcohol, in water or in dimethylsulfoxide (“DMSO”) did not show any clinical efficacy in three cases of viral Varicella Zoster (shingles) and two cases of Herpes Simplex dermatitis.
Thus, there is a need for a safe and effective pharmaceutical formulation or composition utilizing reaction products from the oxidation of an alkene compound. What is also needed is a method for stimulating mitochondrial defenses against free radical formation and reducing the insulin resistance of diabetes-affected and obese individuals.